


forever in you

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/M, future!Au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Junmyeon boleh narsis. Tampang? Cek. Uang? Duh. Jabatan? Sebentar lagi dia punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditunjukkan pada Juhyun.Tapi, Sayang, Juhyun tidak semudah itu dibuat terkesan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: tidak ada keuntungan finansial yang diambil dari pembuatan karya ini, yang dibuat untuk kepentingan hiburan semata.

Junmyeon merekam semua kepingan-kepingan adegan di bawah sana di dalam kepalanya, berharap suatu waktu ia bisa mengenangnya kembali, lalu mungkin mendapatkan satu pelajaran tentangnya. Tentang potongan-potongan kehidupan kota yang berubah setiap hari, tetapi selalu dalam alur yang sama. Suatu paradoks kehidupan.

Dari puncak gedung sembilan lantai itu, bisa ia lihat seorang ayah menangkap anaknya yang ingin menyeberang dengan tiba-tiba, tanpa mengamati bahaya dari kiri dan kanan jalan. Sang ayah lalu menggendong putranya kembali ke gedung di bawah kakinya ini. Junmyeon menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Anak-anak yang tak pernah mengamati bahaya; yang masih memandang kehidupan sebagai ladang bermain. Sesuatu yang tak lagi diingat orang-orang tua.

Kemudian, seorang perempuan menggiring anjingnya untuk jalan-jalan pagi yang santai. Atau seorang pria yang bersepeda dengan cepat, yang begitu lekas menghilang di belokan tak jauh di utara Junmyeon. Mobil-mobil yang melaju cepat. Pejalan kaki yang terburu-buru. Toko-toko yang memajang berbagai promosi. Sebentar lagi musim panas, baju-baju yang dipajang pun akan berganti gaya. Junmyeon sudah tak bisa menghitung sudah berapa musim yang ia lewati sejak ia mulai mengamati mode dan menata gaya berpakaiannya sendiri. Bertahun-tahun menjadi idol, aktor, dan model membantunya belajar banyak hal tentang mode, termasuk memilih yang terbaik untuk dirinya sendiri.

“Hei.” Bahunya ditepuk, ia tersentak. Ia tak mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Di sampingnya, Minseok memperlihatkan senyum terbaiknya. “Sori, terlambat. Ada urusan sedikit. Belum lama ‘kan, menungguku?”

“Santailah. Ini pertemuan santai. Ngobrol-ngobrol ringan ala pria.” Junmyeon merangkul bahu Minseok lalu menepuk-nepuknya.

“Oh.” Minseok turut bertopang pada birai tersebut. “Jadi, bagaimana? Aku sudah dengar cerita detilnya dari Kyungsoo. Katanya mereka semua mendukungmu. Aku juga. Kami siap membantumu.”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Aku agak gugup. Tapi aku sudah dapat nasihat-nasihat yang bagus soal itu. Sisanya, tenang saja, aku akan belajar mengatasinya sendiri. Aku bisa mengontak kalian kapan pun aku perlu.” Lalu pria itu berdeham. “Ini soal yang lain lagi. Kau lebih tua dariku ... jadi aku ingin mendengar sesuatu darimu secara khusus.”

Minseok memandang Junmyeon agak lama, dan perlahan-lahan cengirannya muncul, membuat Junmyeon tertawa malu dan segera membuang mukanya. Menekuri gedung biru dongker yang menjulang hampir sama tingginya dengan tempat mereka berada. Sesaat kemudian, tawa renyah Minseok membuat kupingnya memerah. “Soal cewek. Aku yakin. Hei, yang lebih tua belum tentu lebih bijak atau lebih baik. Kau lupa, ya, aku baru putus dengan pacarku?”

Junmyeon mendeham lagi, tidak bisa dibedakan antara tawa dengan inisiatifnya untuk berkata-kata.

“Dan kaupikir aku tidak akan mengganggumu atau membocorkan rahasia seperti, misalnya Chanyeol atau Baekhyun? Duh, salah besar!” Minseok tertawa lebar. Namun, melihat telinga Junmyeon yang semakin memerah, akhirnya dia meredakan tawanya sendiri dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Junmyeon. “Oke, ada apa lagi dengan Juhyun-yang-tersayang? Aku sudah capek mendengar curhat putus-nyambung kalian di masa lalu, dan sekarang hubungan tanpa status ini malah makin membuat segalanya rumit. Ada apa lagi, sih, di antara kalian? Kalian sudah mengenal terlalu lama dan seharusnya tidak ada masalah lagi.”

Junmyeon mengusap tengkuknya. “Kira-kira ... apa yang akan membuat seorang perempuan dewasa terkesan?”

Minseok mengernyit. Junmyeon kembali bersandar pada tempatnya semula, menatap kota di bawah yang masih bergerak sama tergesanya.

“Oh ... yeah.” Suasana menjadi hening sejenak. Minseok mengikuti gestur Junmyeon. “Juhyun bukan perempuan yang mudah terkesan. Dia punya prinsip dan dia punya pendirian yang bagus. Bagi orang-orang yang tidak tahu ... mungkin akan bilang ‘standarnya tinggi’.”

“Dia tidak mudah dimenangkan,” timpal Junmyeon.

“Tapi kau adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang berada di sisinya selama ini. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak turun-naik, suka-duka dalam hubungan kalian, cuma kau yang berhasil mendapat perhatiannya. Harusnya kau bangga, Junmyeon-ah.”

“Tapi ada kekhawatiran lain.” Junmyeon lantas memandang Minseok. “Tidak ada yang berubah dalam hubungan kami selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Di satu sisi, itu bagus. Tapi di sisi lain ... stagnan. Jalan di tempat. Tidak ada perkembangan. Aku ingin ke tahap selanjutnya, dan lebih serius dari yang sudah-sudah ... tetapi aku tahu harus ada yang kumenangkan untuknya.”

“Kau ingin membuatnya terkesan.” Minseok mengangguk-angguk. Lalu menatap Junmyeon dari ujung kaki hingga ke ujung kepala. “Sebenarnya kau boleh narsis. Tampang? Cek. Uang? Duh. Jabatan? Sebentar lagi kau punya sesuatu yang menarik untuk ditunjukkan padanya—oh, atau dia sudah tahu?”

Junmyeon menggeleng-geleng. “Belum. Firasatku bilang dia akan biasa-biasa saja. Karena dengan atau tanpa ini sekali pun, dia ... dia sudah tahu bahwa aku punya potensi yang sama dari bisnis-bisnis ayahku. Dia bahkan pernah membuat prediksi tentang hal semacam ini di masa lalu.”

“Tidak ada salahnya mencoba.”

“Jika dia tidak terkesan?”

Minseok sekali lagi memandang Junmyeon lekat-lekat, sekarang sembari mengelus dagunya. “Berarti harus ada sisi lain, yang bukan materi. Juhyun sepertinya bukan orang yang akan terkesan dengan materi. Segera cari hal itu, Junmyeon-ah, sebelum pria dewasa lain membuatnya terkesan.”

“... Kau tidak punya saran?”

“Entahlah, Bung.” Minseok memajang tampang berduka. “Aku juga baru putus dengan orang yang kupikir akan jadi istriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu ... selain ... berjuanglah. Aku mendukungmu. Kami mendukungmu.” Dia, untuk kesekian kalinya, menepuk Junmyeon, pada lengannya kali ini.

Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya. Minseok berdecak di hadapannya, kemudian merangkulnya. Di tahap ini, Junmyeon akan terima-terima saja jika seseorang mengatainya payah.

* * *

Juhyun berkali-kali mendapati tatapan sang pramusaji yang terarah padanya. Ingin sekali dibalasnya dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan seberapa naiknya kadar kesabarannya—tetapi ia takut itu hanya akan menimbulkan suasana yang tidak enak. Mungkin pramusaji itu mengira dirinya berbohong soal reservasi untuk dua orang, dan sedang ada reservasi dari orang lain yang menunggu, hingga pramusaji itu benar-benar ingin memindahkannya ke meja untuk satu orang.

Ia melihat jam tangannya untuk kesekian kali. Memang baru lima belas menit, dan ia sendiri pun datang terlambat dua puluh menit dari janji, tetapi Junmyeon bukan tipe yang terbiasa mengulur waktu. Juhyun mencoba membuang rasa bosan dengan mengamati sekitar.

Restoran ini begitu sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang penting di meja-meja tertentu. Suatu pemandangan yang wajar dari sebuah restoran yang memerlukan reservasi khusus—yang memamerkan seberapa besar privilese dan gengsi orang-orang yang makan di dalam sini. Juhyun sendiri memilih tempat ini hanya karena masalah privasi. Orang-orang di dalam sini sudah menyimpan begitu banyak rahasia pelanggan yang bukan orang-orang biasa, sehingga ia merasa bisa mempercayakan rahasia cerita-ceritanya di dalam sini. Sebagai pelanggan setia bersama Junmyeon, ia sadar sudah seberapa banyak yang para pegawainya saksikan selama ini, yang pasti akan jadi sasaran empuk publik jika ia melakukannya di tempat lain.

Mata Juhyun dengan teliti mengamati saputangan seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan tiga orang pria berjas di dekat jendela. Ada sulaman dengan logo yang sangat ia kenali di sudut saputangan yang berada di atas meja dan nyaris jatuh itu.

Tepat saat itu, pandangannya langsung tertutupi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia tunggu-tunggu.

“Maaf, lho, maaf sekali. Aku telat.” Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya, tampaknya baru saja berlari mengejar meja ini. “Ada banyak urusan.”

Juhyun hanya mengangkat alis. “Bukan masalah.” Ia melihat mata Junmyeon yang langsung tertuju pada makanan pembukanya yang sudah habis separuh porsi di atas meja, _chocolate truffle_ khas restoran ini.

“Boleh langsung makan, tidak? Baru aku ceritakan kejutannya.” Junmyeon memajang wajah memelas. “Aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi.”

“Yah, yang sibuk sekali.” Juhyun berusaha tersenyum. Lantas, ia memanggil pramusaji dengan isyarat, yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh yang bersangkutan. “Kau boleh makan ini. Aku sudah kenyang.”

“Diet lagi, ya?” Junmyeon mengernyit.

“Tidak. Aku sudah makan bersama Sooyoung tadi sore. Dia yang traktir. Aku makan hampir dua porsi.” Juhyun menopangkan kepalanya di atas telapak tangan, menelengkannya sambil menatap Junmyeon seperti sedang menilainya. Junmyeon mengamati jam tangan baru Juhyun, yang mungil dan berwarna emas, cocok sekali dengan pergelangan tangannya yang kecil dan warna kulitnya. “Sebenarnya, sambil menunggu, kau bisa cerita.”

“Jangan.” Junmyeon menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, maju sedikit ke arah Juhyun seakan-akan menyiapkan sebuah rahasia. “Nanti ceritanya putus. Tidak seru.”

“Penting sekali, ya? Ceritakan saja. Aku juga tidak akan marah kalau kau bercerita sambil mengunyah.”

Junmyeon hampir saja tertawa. “Tidak sabar, ya? Ya sudah. Mana mungkin aku bisa menolakmu, ‘kan?” Junmyeon senang sekali dengan senyuman tipis Juhyun setelah kata-kata itu—senyuman malu yang aura khasnya hanya milik Juhyun seorang. “Aku ditunjuk jadi ....” Sengaja ia menggantungnya, menunggu reaksi Juhyun.

“... Pemegang saham utama label khusus grup kalian. Kau sudah cerita, ‘kan? Jadi sudah _fix_ , nih?”

“Bukan itu—” Junmyeon langsung duduk tegak dan menggeleng. Ia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. “Yang itu memang jadi. Benar, sudah ditandatangani. Tapi yang ini, beda lagi.”

“Mm, hmm?”

Junmyeon maju lagi, setengah berbisik. “Tahu soal anak perusahaan agensi kita yang akan mengurus segala hal tentang distribusi musik digital? Yang akan diresmikan bulan depan.”

“Iya, tahu. Kau masuk jajaran struktur organisasi, ‘kan? Sudah dipastikan siapa saja yang jadi atasan-atasanmu?” Juhyun juga maju, tak peduli pada piring yang menghalangi mereka berdua.

“ _Well_ , Juhyun-ah, _aku_ lah atasannya.”

“Apa—”

“Permisi, mohon maaf.”

Mereka berdua sama-sama mendongak dan menjauh dari tengah-tengah meja dengan canggung. Sang pelayan menaruh pesanan Junmyeon di tengah-tengah meja, serta dua gelas tinggi minuman untuk mereka berdua di masing-masing sisi. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengangguk pelan dan tak sabar menunggu si pramusaji menjauh.

“ _Atasan_? Maksudmu semacam CEO?”

“Sebutlah begitu—biar mirip dengan apa yang terjadi di drama-drama.”

Juhyun hampir tergelak, tetapi tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh getar ponselnya di sisi lain meja. Ia melihat ke arah Junmyeon sebentar, dan Junmyeon mempersilakannya untuk menjawab. “Ya, halo. Benar, ini Juhyun. Wah, benarkah? Baik. Baik. Saya akan datang. Terima kasih pemberitahuannya.”

Junmyeon mengangkat alis.

“Jadwal _script reading_ drama baru. Lusa, pukul sebelas.”

“Drama _Simple Rose_?”

Juhyun mengangguk.

“Ah, Nona Pemeran Utama kita akan beraksi lagi. Beri tahu aku kalau nanti sudah siap tayang, ya.”

“Kemungkinan besar akan dapat slot akhir minggu pada _prime time_.”

“Siapa lawan mainmu?”

“Pemain baru yang sedang naik daun itu. Seusia kita, Kwon Hyungjo.”

Junmyeon diam sebentar. “Sepertinya aku ingat. Yang hampir main drama dengan Kyungsoo, tapi Kyungsoo menolak karena akan main film _1973_?”

“Ya, dia. Dia pemain utama pria yang sudah dibicarakan para kru. Dengar-dengar aktingnya bagus.” Juhyun mendekat lagi ke arah Junmyeon, berbisik, “ _Spoiler_ , aku akan jadi dosen di sini.”

“Whoa!” Junmyeon langsung mendapat reaksi berupa _ssshhh_ yang panjang dari Juhyun. “Maaf, maaf, kedengarannya eksotis sekali, sih. Aku akan sangat menantikannya!”

Juhyun mengernyit. “ _Eksotis_ kurasa bukan kata-kata yang tepat.”

“ _Well_ , karena aku bagian dari EXO, makanya aku suka kata-kata itu.”

Suasana di antara mereka berdua mendadak sunyi, dengan Juhyun yang menatap pria di hadapannya bingung. Bertahun-tahun bersama Junmyeon tak juga membuatnya terbiasa dengan candaan aneh-aneh yang kerap membuatnya pusing alih-alih tertawa.

“Oke, oke, aku tahu itu tidak lucu sekarang—barangkali lucunya nanti. Jadi, kita sama-sama akan memulai tantangan baru setelah ini, Juhyun-ah. Apa tanggapanmu?”

“Tanggapanku? Ya, kita akan melanjutkan kehidupan. Ini tantangan baru yang harus dijalani, ‘kan?”

Mata Junmyeon mengerjap lambat selama beberapa saat. Kemudian, ia tersadar, dan teringat wajah Minseok dan raut simpatiknya saat di atap gedung kemarin. Dalam pikirannya, Junmyeon mengusap wajahnya sendiri.

Juhyun memang tantangan terbesar hidupnya.

* * *

Junmyeon melepaskan jasnya lebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya. Ia menyampirkannya di tangannya sembari mendorong pintu—tahu-tahu ia disambut oleh tepukan tangan dan siulan, serta teriakan yang cukup riuh untuk ukuran sebuah apartemen.

Teman-temannya berkumpul di ruang tengah, dengan makanan dan minuman yang memenuhi meja. Di antara mereka, Minseok bertepuk tangan paling keras dan langsung berdiri. Dia bersiul sebelum memberi sebuah ‘kata sambutan’ yang membuat Junmyeon makin melongo, “Kita ucapkan selamat datang pada Pak CEO baru kita!”

Sejenak kemudian, Junmyeon tertawa sambil menunduk. Ia lantas berjalan ke arah mereka sambil menggeleng-geleng. “Kalian ini. Membuat acara kejutan untukku? Aku terharu sekali.”

“Soalnya kau sepertinya tidak punya waktu untuk merencanakannya sendiri, hyung!” Chanyeol mengangkat kaleng minumannya. “Jadi kami memutuskan untuk mengagetkan saja. Begini lebih baik, ‘kan? Bilang terima kasih pada Minseok-hyung yang membayarkan ini semua.”

Junmyeon duduk di sofa tepat di samping Minseok sambil merangkulnya. “Trims. Aku suka sekali.” Matanya menyapu makanan yang terhidang di atas meja, memilah-milah menu yang sekiranya cocok untuknya yang baru saja makan besar bersama Juhyun barusan. Ia mencomot sepotong piza dengan _topping_ jamur.

“Tinggal melamar, nih, ceritanya,” celetuk Chanyeol dari sudut lain. “Uang, jabatan keren, cek. Si cewek beruntung itu sudah bilang _ya_ , belum?” Ia mendelik pada Junmyeon disertai cengiran lebar yang khas sekali dirinya. Jongin terkikik di sampingnya.

Mendengarnya, air muka Junmyeon langsung berubah masam. Di sampignya, Minseok sudah mengerti keadaan hanya dengan sekali melihat perubahan wajah Junmyeon. Dengan penuh rasa iba dia merangkul bahu Junmyeon, kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Melihat Minseok melakukan itu, yang lain di ruangan itu mulai menggumamkan _wooo_ dengan nada rendah yang (sok) iba. Minseok menengahi, “Jangankan melamar, hubungan pun masih tanpa status.”

“ _Oopps_...,” yang lain berkoor lagi.

“Ah, sudahlah,” ucap Kyungsoo diplomatis, “kebahagiaan tidak mesti soal pernikahan, ‘kan? Yang sudah kaumiliki sekarang pun adalah kebahagiaan, hyung. Jangan bersedih.”

Junmyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil mengulum senyumannya. “Thanks, teman-teman. Aku masih butuh cara untuk membuat Juhyun terkesan. Aku memang sangat menyayanginya—tapi sepertinya belum sampai ke sana. Belum waktunya untuk kami.”

“Tawari saja dia posisi di perusahaan baru. Kalian jadi bisa lebih dekat, ‘kan?” usul Jongin santai sambil mengunyah.

“Perkenalkan dia ke orangtuamu, hyung,” timpal Jongdae. “Salah satu cara termudah untuk mengatakan bahwa sekarang kau sudah benar-benar serius. Kau sudah mencapai banyak hal dalam hidupmu, dan sekarang adalah waktu untuk _nya_. Itu kode.”

Junmyeon mengangkat alis, memandang teman-temannya bergantian. Mereka mengangguk-angguk pada saran Jongin dan Jongdae.

Benaknya pun bilang, _boleh juga_.


	2. begin

Satu-satunya kode yang diberikan Junmyeon padanya tadi malam cuma, _pakaianmu yang santai, ya, tapi tetap rapi dan sopan_. Juhyun berusaha menebak-nebak, ke manakah Junmyeon akan mengajaknya, barangkali ke kolega-kolega barunya, memperkenalkan Juhyun. Namun sebagai apa? Hubungan mereka lebih dari sekadar teman, tetapi mereka berdua masih sama-sama ragu untuk kembali menyebut kata ‘kekasih’, istilah yang telah terlalu membosankan untuk mereka berdua. Jadi, Juhyun mencoret kemungkinan itu. Junmyeon tidak mungkin merisikokan suasana yang canggung antara dirinya dan kolega-kolega yang bergengsi tinggi gara-gara soal status.

Mengajaknya ke restoran baru? Terlalu misterius jika hanya itu tujuannya. Atau mengajaknya berbelanja? Tidak mungkin pula dengan isyarat seperti itu jika cuma untuk berbelanja bersama, suatu kegiatan yang lumrah mereka lakukan paling tidak sebulan sekali.

Sebagai buah dari ketidaksabarannya dan keingintahuannya, Juhyun berdandan lebih cepat dan siap setengah jam sebelum waktu Junmyeon menjemput.

Junmyeon pun datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga, baru lima menit ia duduk di sofa apartemennya setelah selesai memilih sepatu, Junmyeon sudah membuka pintu depan—pria itu sudah mengetahui kode kunci apartemen Juhyun seperti rumahnya sendiri—dan menyapanya. Junmyeon berdiri sambil tersenyum di samping sofa saat mengamati pakaian dan sepatu yang melekat di tubuh Juhyun.

“Jangan protes, ya, kalau pakaianku tidak sesuai. Kau tidak bilang kita akan ke mana, sih.”

“Tidak.” Junmyeon duduk di sisi lain sofa. “Sempurna. Kita cocok,” katanya, menunjuk bajunya dan pakaian Juhyun. Sama-sama biru walaupun berbeda nada. Ia memakai kemeja biru muda dengan lengan yang digulungnya hingga siku, dan Juhyun memakai kaos lengan panjang berwarna biru dongker, jinsnya abu-abu terang.

“Aku harus tahu kita ke mana.”

“Kau akan tahu sebentar lagi.” Junmyeon meraih tangannya, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan sofa. Juhyun dengan tertatih-tatih mengikutinya, memasukkan kakinya dengan benar karena sedari tadi ia hanya menginjak bagian belakang sepatunya.

Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh terasa agak familiar bagi Juhyun, walaupun ia jarang menempuh jalur itu, ia tahu dari cerita-cerita Junmyeon bahwa jalan ini adalah ...

... dugaan Juhyun benar. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang begitu Junmyeon memasuki area parkir yang tak biasa bagi Juhyun ini. Lelaki itu nyengir ketika Juhyun menoleh dengan ekspresi horor yang nyata padanya begitu Junmyeon mematikan mesin mobilnya.

“Ayah sedang kosong hari ini, jadi ini kesempatan yang bagus. Mumpung kau belum mulai syuting juga.”

“Kalau kau bilang mau ketemu orangtuamu, aku bisa pilih pakaian yang lebih baik,” bisik Juhyun, setengah ketakutan setengah kesal. “Aku pakai _skinny jeans_!”

“Mereka bukannya ingin pergi ke pesta. Tenang saja, ini adalah hari santai keluarga Kim.”

Juhyun melepas sabuk pengamannya dengan lambat, Junmyeon menungguinya cukup lama di depan pintu yang sudah dibukakannya. Dengan satu tarikan napas, ia pun akhirnya keluar, menyambut uluran tangan Junmyeon yang sebenarnya tak terlalu perlu—tetapi ia masih menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebiasaan yang ia nikmati dari Junmyeon.

Pemukiman ini bukan pemukiman biasa. Juhyun tahu beberapa artis papan atas yang tinggal di sini, atau beberapa politikus ternama, kalangan-kalangan akademisi yang punya posisi. Ini kali pertamanya memasuki tempat ini, lebih-lebih ia sedang menuju salah satu tempat orang yang punya pengaruh itu. Ia meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali sambil menggandeng lengan Junmyeon untuk mengurangi rasa cemasnya.

“Mereka sudah tahu aku akan datang?”

“Ya. Malah, Ibu ikut membantu merencanakan apa saja yang akan kita lakukan hari ini.”

“Junmyeon-ah, seharusnya aku bisa menyiapkan diri!”

“Sudah kubilang, santai saja, cuma _keluargaku_ , kok. Anggap saja keluargamu sendiri. Mereka sudah bertanya-tanya sedikit tentangmu.”

“Banyak hal tentangku di internet.”

“Juhyun-ah, kenal lewat internet dengan mengenal langsung itu tentu beda.”

“Iya, tahu ... tapi, ah, bagaimana ini?”

Junmyeon cuma tertawa kecil sambil menekan tombol lantai tujuan, lalu langsung menekan tombol penutup pintu. Dia tahu Juhyun takkan ingin dilihat siapa-siapa saat sedang gugup seperti ini.

Begitu tiba di depan pintu apartemen tujuan, Juhyun merapikan pakaiannya, menarik kaosnya sebisa mungkin agar paling tidak menutupi sebagian pinggulnya. Tiba-tiba ia sadar soal sepatu sebelah kanannya, salah satu _strap_ -nya belum terpasang. Lekas-lekas ia membungkuk untuk membetulkannya—dan di saat itulah ia mendengar,

“Myeonie, masuklah!”

Juhyun langsung berdiri sigap dengan mata yang sedikit melotot karena terkejut. Di hadapannya, seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Ia tergagap untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pantas, tetapi mulutnya secara otomatis mengujarkan, “Hai ....”

Ia langsung mengutuk dirinya, _bodoh, memangnya dia teman sebayamu?_ Dan sebagai penebus dosa, Juhyun cepat-cepat membungkuk hormat, rambutnya langsung berantakan. “Salam kenal, saya Bae Juhyun.”

Ibu Kim tertawa sambil menepuk pundak Juhyun. “Kau ini, seperti orang baru saja. Aku sudah mengenalmu. Masuk, Sayang, jangan malu-malu.”

Ia melirik Junmyeon dan lelaki itu cuma menyunggingkan senyum menenangkan untuknya. Ia mengekori Junmyeon ke arah rak sepatu, dan mengganti alas kakinya dengan alas kaki yang ia pikir mirip dengan yang di hotel-hotel. Begitu bersih dan kelihatannya mahal.

Ayah Kim terlihat menunggu di ruang tengah, membaca koran sambil memunggungi pintu masuk. Di sampingnya, disandarkan sebuah tas berisi peralatan bermain golf.

“Myeonie dan Juhyun sudah datang,” ucap Ibu Kim yang membuat sang ayah menoleh dan menurunkan korannya. Kacamatanya melorot sedikit, dia mengangkatnya untuk mengamati kedua tamunya. Senyumannya hampir-hampir tidak terlihat, tetapi Juhyun merasa lebih baik ketika melihat ekspresi tenang itu.

“Bae Juhyun, ya?”

Juhyun membungkuk dalam-dalam. “Salam kenal.”

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk, kemudian beralih pada istrinya, “Kita berangkat sekarang?”

“Tidak persilakan Juhyun minum dulu? Dia baru datang, lho. Biarkan dia duduk sebentar.”

Ayah Kim mengangkat pergelangan tangan kirinya. “Aku sudah janji untuk tempatnya pukul sebelas. Bawa saja kue-kue buatanmu itu ke sana. Kalian bisa mencicipinya di perjalanan.”

“Baiklah. Akan kusiapkan.”

“Biar saya bantu,” dengan cekatan Juhyun mendekati Ibu Kim.

“Eh, tidak perlu, Juhyun-ah. Hanya memasukkannya ke dalam wadah saja, tidak merepotkan. Kalian duluan saja ke mobil. Aku akan menyusul.”

Juhyun melemparkan tatapan bingung pada Junmyeon, tetapi pria itu cuma mengangguk, lantas mengikuti ayahnya yang berjalan menuju pintu, dan Junmyeon pun mencangklong tas peralatan golf itu di pundaknya. Juhyun bingung, menoleh ke arah dua pria yang berjalan itu, lalu bergantian ke arah dapur tempat Ibu Kim berada—dan akhirnya ia menyimpulkan dengan cepat, ia akan menuju yang kedua.

Di konter dekat meja makan, Ibu Kim menuangkan kue dari sebuah stoples kaca ke dalam wadah plastik. Dengan pelan Juhyun mendekatinya, berkata dengan sopan, “Biar saya yang bawakan.”

“Ah, anak ini,” tukas Ibu Kim sambil terkekeh. “Aku masih bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri, kok, tenang saja.”

Juhyun cuma menyunggingkan senyuman malu-malu, membantu ala kadarnya dengan menutupkan wadah plastik itu sementara Ibu Kim mengambil sebuah tas karton. Ia menyambut tas itu dan segera memasukkan bawaan mereka, membawakannya sambil berjalan mengiringi Ibu Kim.

Ibu Kim berhenti tiba-tiba. “Kau boleh memanggilku _Ibu_. Jangan ragu-ragu, ya.”

Juhyun berani bilang ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya di kedua telinganya sendiri.

* * *

Juhyun berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan membicarakan sesuatu tentang kue di kursi belakang. Kue buatan Ibu Kim rasanya cukup manis, tetapi masih bisa ia toleransi. “Ibu pernah mencoba membuat _macaron_? Resepnya mirip dengan kue ini. Dari segi tekstur juga lumayan mirip. Aku sering membuatnya untuk teman-temanku atau senior-seniorku.”

“Aku sering dibuatkannya,” Junmyeon menyambar dari depan, “Ibu harus mencobanya sesekali. Juhyun pintar memasak dan membuat kue.”

Ini tipikal sekali, pikir Juhyun, pujian soal masakan, makanan, keahlian dapur. Tetapi daripada hanya mendengarkan musik dan sibuk dengan pikiran sendiri-sendiri, ia pikir lebih baik begini.

“Benarkah? Bisa carikan untukku resepnya yang paling mudah ditiru?” Ibu Kim menyodorkan ponselnya pada Juhyun. “Aku memasang aplikasi resep masakan, tetapi mungkin kau bisa memilihkan mana yang terbaik—atau yang pernah kautiru.”

“Hmmm.” Juhyun mengambil ponsel Ibu Kim, yang sama dengan tipe ponselnya, hanya saja versinya setingkat di bawah. “Sebentar. Aku pernah menirunya sekali saja ... sisanya aku bereksperimen sendiri.”

“Wah, seandainya begitu, lebih baik kau memasaknya bersamaku, ya. Tapi sayang sekali, kata Myeonnie kau akan sibuk syuting drama setelah ini. Benar?”

Juhyun mengangguk pelan, berusaha mempertahankan kontak mata dengan Ibu Kim meski ia masih merasa sedikit canggung. “Kapan-kapan saja. Syuting drama ini mungkin hanya satu bulan, episodenya tidak banyak. Aku akan mampir saat aku punya waktu luang.”

“Kabari saja, ya! Aku sering berada di rumah, paling-paling aku jalan-jalan bersama teman-temanku. Omong-omong, Juhyun-ah, aku belum punya nomor ponselmu. Sekalian masukkan.”

“Baiklah ... sebentar.” Juhyun segera mengetikkan nomor ponselnya dan menyimpannya sebagai “Bae Juhyun”, lalu kembali lagi berselancar untuk mencari resep _macaron_ termudah. Ia merasakan suasana mulai mencair, terutama setelah ia berbagi soal kue-kue yang sering dibuatnya di waktu luang.

* * *

Ibu Kim dan Juhyun duduk-duduk tak jauh dari arena bermain Junmyeon dan ayahnya. Kedua pria itu bermain golf dengan santai, perlahan-lahan menjauh dari mereka seiring berjalannya permainan mereka.

“Myeonnie sudah belajar bermain golf sejak SMP. Dia pernah sampai tahap pro untuk anak sebayanya, tetapi semenjak dia menjadi artis, dia tidak punya banyak waktu luang untuk itu.” Mata Ibu Kim berbinar memandangi dua lelaki itu di kejauhan. “Satu hal yang masih kusyukuri meski Myeonnie menjadi artis adalah hubungannya dengan ayahnya.”

“Mereka masih tampak akrab seperti biasa, ya?”

“Benar. Aku sempat takut mereka akan menjauh. Apalagi Myeonnie memilih jalan yang benar-benar berbeda dari ayahnya. Namun Myeonnie tetaplah putra kami yang selalu melakukan hal terbaik dalam hidupnya.” Senyumnya merekah, membuat Juhyun tersentuh. Lantas, perempuan itu menambahkan, “Juhyun-ah, aku tidak tahu apa rencana kalian berdua ke depannya, tetapi aku ingin kau mengetahui satu hal: jika kalian punya anak suatu saat nanti, tolong tetaplah pelihara hubungan baik dengannya. Buat hubungan yang bahagia. Kau akan tahu makna perkataanku setelahnya.”

Juhyun tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Ia tertegun dan hanya bisa menekuri hamparan padang rumput yang luas di hadapannya, seakan-akan ia bisa menemukan jawabannya di bawah bendera-bendera yang terlihat sangat kecil di kejauhan, atau menggalinya di lubang-lubang untuk bola itu.

Perempuan itu akhirnya berpura-pura berdeham, lalu berbasa-basi, “Terima kasih. Aku akan mengingatnya. Omong-omong, Bu, aku ingin tahu sebagian cerita masa kecil Junmyeon. Mungkin ada hal yang belum pernah kudengar.”

Ibu Kim tertawa renyah. “Bagian ini favoritku! Mari kita mulai dari saat dia berumur empat tahun, saat itu dia ikut ayahnya ke universitas ....”

* * *

Permainan golf sepasang ayah dan anak itu tak selama yang Juhyun kira. Namun mereka tak segera pulang. Junmyeon mengajak mereka ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, yang disambut gembira oleh ibunya. Ibu Kim langsung menyeret Juhyun bersamanya, sedangkan Ayah Kim dan Junmyeon menunggu di sebuah kafe.

Bagi Juhyun, yang kali ini tidak berbeda dengan sebuah sesi belanja bersama wanita-wanita yang pernah dikenalnya. Ibu Kim sangat menyenangkan dan punya beragam selera terhadap mode. Juhyun menikmati waktu belanjanya, dan sama-sama mengeluh bersama Ibu Kim ketika Junmyeon menelepon mereka untuk makan siang, karena mereka belum selesai mengelilingi toko-toko target mereka.

Awalnya Juhyun mengira Ayah Kim adalah tipe pria yang agak kaku dan sangat taat aturan, mengingat siapa dirinya dan apa yang dia kerjakan sehari-hari—tetapi dia nyatanya adalah ayah yang tetap bisa mencairkan suasana dan mengikuti arus pembicaraan putra dan istrinya. Kesan akhirnya: sangat baik. Ia yakin ia merasa aman dan tenang-tenang saja bersama keluarga ini.

Acara santai itu baru selesai pukul tiga, setelah Junmyeon membiarkan ibunya menculik Juhyun lagi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan berbelanja yang sempat tertunda. Juhyun mendapatkan buah tangan sekotak kue dari Ibu Kim saat ia pulang, yang ia cicipi di dalam mobil Junmyeon, sebelum lelaki itu menyalakan mesinnya.

“Mau?” Juhyun menyodorkan kotak itu pada Junmyeon yang sedari tadi hanya memandanginya, seakan-akan menyimpan sesuatu. Juhyun mengangkat alisnya ketika Junmyeon hanya menggeleng singkat. “Kenapa? Ada sesuatu?”

Junmyeon mengembuskan napas panjang, tetapi ia masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. “Mereka berdua berpikir kita ... kita berpacaran.”

Juhyun menurunkan kuenya, ikut-ikutan termenung dan menghela napas. “Dari cara ibumu bicara ... ya, kedengarannya memang seperti itu.”

Junmyeon berdeham. “Kenapa tidak kita lanjutkan saja?”

“Kau yakin?”

Junmyeon sengaja menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa menghadap Juhyun dengan lebih leluasa. “Hidup kita sudah berubah. Kita sudah terlalu lama berada di dunia _idol_. Kurasa ada hal-hal yang tak lagi sama. Apalagi sekarang ... aku sudah punya suatu _posisi_. Aku punya posisi tawar yang cukup kuat jika media ingin macam-macam.”

“Jika kita memulainya lagi, Junmyeon-ah, bukan lagi dengan cara yang sama. Kita sudah dewasa.”

“Aku tahu. Oleh karena itulah, aku serius. Fokus kita bukan lagi soal ‘menjalani hubungan’, karena kita sudah sangat mengenal satu sama lain terlalu lama. Ini soal tujuan apa yang ada di hadapan kita.”

“Jenjang yang lebih serius?”

Junmyeon mengangguk, ada sedikit rasa was-was di benaknya.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, Juhyun menyetujui, “Oke, aku terima, tapi biarkan aku konsentrasi dengan dramaku lebih dulu, dan kau dengan perusahaan yang akan kaupimpin.” Juhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebentar. “Karena untuk jenjang yang lebih serius, aku pun masih harus menyelesaikan, memastikan, dan mengetahui beberapa hal tentang itu.”

“Apa itu?”

“Pernikahan bukan cuma soal status, Junmyeon-ah.”

“Itu benar.”

Juhyun mengulurkan tangannya. “Kita mulai lagi ... untuk tujuan itu.”

Junmyeon menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan wajah semringah. “Aku senang sekali menyebutmu _pacarku_.”


	3. business

Juhyun melihat mobil yang sangat familiar di tepi jalan, bersamaan dengan getar ponsel di saku blazernya. Perempuan itu berdecak dan menggeleng, hanya mengambil ponsel itu, memastikan bahwa memang nama pemanggilnya sama dengan si pemilik mobil itu. Dengan cepat ia berjalan menghampiri mobil.

Si pemilik cuma menurunkan kacanya sedikit, yang terlihat adalah cengirannya. Juhyun pura-pura mendengkus saat membuka pintu mobil.

“Sebenarnya kau tidak perlu menjemputku.” Juhyun memperlihatkan wajah menyesal. Apalagi setelah melihat Junmyeon masih memakai jas lengkap, entah baru selesai pertemuan di mana, atau malah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan permulaan untuk bisnis yang baru saja dijalaninya. “Aku tidak takut pulang sendiri.”

“Kebetulan saja,” kilah Junmyeon, tetapi tawanya memperlihatkan makna sebaliknya; bahwa ia telah menunggu di sini sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, menanti Juhyun selesai makan malam sebagai tanda perpisahan dengan kru drama lamanya, yang selesai baru-baru ini. “Apartemenku lebih dekat, kalau kau capek dan ingin segera istirahat.”

Mata Juhyun berhenti berkedip. Junmyeon menelan ludah sambil memamerkan senyum canggung. “Oh, terlalu cepat, ya? Oke, maaf.”

Juhyun menyandarkan dirinya sambil menghela napas. “Tidak ada bajuku di apartemenmu.”

“Kau bisa perlahan-lahan menaruh sebagiannya. Ada banyak ruang kosong. Hitung-hitung sebagai tempat singgah, kalau-kalau ada sesuatu yang darurat.”

“Ingatkan aku nanti,” bisik Juhyun, yang membuat Junmyeon yakin perempuan itu tak seratus persen menolaknya. “Ayo kita pulang. Kau juga harus segera pulang. Pasti hari ini hari yang berat, ya?”

“Yaaah, jadi pemimpin bukan cuma soal berkuasa dan suruh-menyuruh. Banyak anak buahku di jajaran organisasi yang cerdas, punya banyak pengalaman di luar negeri. Kadang-kadang, kupikir posisi ini bukan buatku. Apa aku ditunjuk cuma gara-gara investasiku besar?”

“Itu ... itu yang kupikirkan setiap kali orang-orang menawariku peran utama. Kupikir, aku tidak sehebat itu. Aku _idol_.”

Mereka berpandangan sesaat, lalu Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Kupikir, dulu, saat masih remaja, orang-orang dewasa berhenti khawatir seperti ini.”

“Yang seperti ini akan tetap membayang-bayangi,” tukas Juhyun, “yang terpenting sebenarnya bagaimana kita melakukan yang terbaik. Aku terus mengatakan hal seperti ini pada diriku, walaupun mungkin tidak terlalu berhasil.”

“Ya, lakukan yang terbaik ....” Junmyeon merenungi kata-katanya sebentar. _Apa aku mampu?_ Namun ia pun melirik Juhyun di sisinya. Jika perempuan itu bisa melakukannya, maka ia pun pasti, dan _harus_ bisa.

* * *

Atmosfer syuting itu langsung menjadi familiar bagi Juhyun di hari pertamanya. Beberapa kru adalah yang pernah bekerja bersamanya di beberapa waktu lalu, di judul-judul yang pernah ia bintangi sebagai figuran.

Ia baru bertemu Hyungjo hari itu, karena jadwal mereka tidak berbarengan saat _script reading_ , saat itu Hyungjo sedang sibuk pemotretan di luar negeri dan harus menjalaninya di lain hari. Hyungjo adalah orang yang ramah dan supel, baru pertama berkenalan, sudah terasa seperti kawan lama baginya.

Syuting di hari pertama baru selesai pukul sebelas malam, Hyungjo, ramah seperti yang Juhyun duga, menawarkan tumpangan pulang.

“Kau bawa mobil sendiri?”

“Tidak.” Juhyun mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas tangan. “Biasanya aku bersama manajer. Atau, naik taksi.”

“Ah, kupikir kau sering berkendara sendiri.”

“Atau, menumpang.” Juhyun mencangklong tasnya. “Teman-temanku baik-baik.”

“Dan sekarang, kau bersama temanmu? Jika tidak, aku bisa mengantarkanmu. Jangan merasa sungkan.”

“Maaf, terima kasih. Sepertinya aku sudah dapat tumpangan.” Juhyun mengedikkan dagu ke arah mobil yang terparkir di dekat mobil para kru, berwarna hitam dengan kaca yang gelap total.

“Temanmu?”

Juhyun mengangguk sambil berjalan. “Teman _dekat_.”

Hyungjo berjalan mengantarkannya, sengaja berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Juhyun. Ketika Juhyun membuka pintu mobilnya, kaca penumpang diturunkan. Di dalamnya, Junmyeon menyapa dengan melambaikan tangannya ringan. Juhyun agak terkejut, tetapi berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan tersenyum pada Hyungjo seraya mengucapkan salam, “Sampai jumpa.”

Hyungjo juga sama terkejutnya dengan Juhyun, bibirnya seperti mengatakan, “Suho-sshi?” tetapi tanpa suara.

Junmyeon tampaknya mengerti, dan ia mengangguk. Ia juga berkata, “Terima kasih.”

Juhyun pun menutup pintu dan menaikkan kaca mobil di sisinya. “Kau ... menunjukkan dirimu?”

“Toh dia pasti akan melihatku saat kau membuka pintu, ‘kan?” Junmyeon memutar balik mobil. “Kau mau main sembunyi-sembunyi lagi seperti dulu?”

“Aku ingin tetap di bawah radar sampai ke tahap selanjutnya. Lebih menarik seperti itu, tidak banyak main-main dengan media.”

Junmyeon tetap tersenyum. Jika di satu sisi ia punya banyak hal untuk ia khawatirkan, maka satu hal yang tetap membuatnya mampu berjalan dengan kepala tegak adalah: Juhyun bersamanya dalam perjuangan ini.

* * *

Junmyeon baru saja menitipkan sebuah jadwal baru untuk disusun kepada sekretarisnya di depan pintu ketika _intercom_ di meja sang sekretaris itu berbunyi. Junmyeon mempunyai firasat, sehingga ia berhenti di depan pintu ruang kerjanya, menunggu, dan benar saja, sekretaris itu melirik ke arahnya.

“Benar. Tuan Kim ada di tempat. Silakan. Ada waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum jadwal pertemuan beliau berikutnya.” Dia menutup panggilan itu, kemudian mengangguk singkat ke arah Junmyeon. “Kepala tim _web designer_ yang membuat janji kemarin sore akan datang. Saya sudah persilakan untuk ke ruangan Anda, dia sudah berada di resepsionis.”

“Baiklah, terima kasih. Ada hal lain?”

“Saya baru ingat, Tuan Kim, divisi manajemen sumber daya masih kekurangan orang, dan Tuan Park berencana untuk menemui Anda untuk membicarakan masalah ini. Dia membutuhkan seorang wakil, karena tampaknya lamaran yang masuk terlalu banyak. Dia bisa menanganinya sampai seleksi berkas, tetapi saat sesi wawancara terutama saat pengorganisasian nanti, dia butuh wakil.”

“Atur jadwalnya sore ini. Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darinya juga. Terima kasih.” Junmyeon pun memasuki ruangannya, mengempaskan diri pada kursi sambil mengembuskan napas panjang. Sembari memandangi langit-langit, ia mengibaskan kotoran-kotoran halus dari jasnya dan merapikan posisi dasinya. Perusahaan ini baru berjalan beberapa hari, tetapi di sinilah bagian-bagian krusial yang semakin menguras waktu tidurnya. Masalah pengorganisasian adalah yang utama, selain masalah-masalah sumber daya yang masih harus dikelola dan perumusan di bagian periklanan yang tak selesai-selesai.

Sembari menunggu, ia mengecek ponselnya sejenak. Ada beberapa pemberitahuan, tetapi ia mengabaikan sebagian besarnya, hanya mengklik pesan pribadi dari Jongdae berupa beberapa foto.

Jongdae mengiriminya foto dari konser solonya, _arena tour_ di Jepang, dan beberapa anggota grupnya menghadiri konser tersebut; Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan Chanyeol. Perlahan-lahan senyuman Junmyeon terkembang, mengingat kembali masa-masa menyenangkan yang dihabiskan bersama—dan jika dipikir-pikir, masa-masa itu, meskipun jadwalnya begitu padat dan melelahkan, masih lebih ringan daripada yang sekarang. Bukan berarti ia menyesali jalannya kini, hanya saja ada bagian-bagian dari kehidupan yang terlalu membekas untuk dibandingkan dengan hal lain.

Tak seberapa lama, orang yang membuat janji dengan Junmyeon itu pun datang. Tamunya masih muda, pria blasteran Korea-Amerika yang lama tinggal di Amerika dan belajar di sana. Ia secara khusus diundang oleh agensi induk untuk berkarya di perusahaan ini.

“Saya James Choi.” Dia menyalami tangan Junmyeon. Junmyeon mempersilakannya duduk di hadapannya, pada sofa hitam mengkilat khusus untuk para tamu itu. “Saya membawa beberapa sampel desain halaman web yang cocok untuk dunia permusikan, baru saya rampungkan kemarin pagi. Tapi terlebih dahulu, saya harus mendengar visi Anda tentang apa yang ingin Anda tampilkan dari perusahaan ini, agar saya bisa mempersempit area pilihan.”

Junmyeon mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas lutut. “Aku ingin sesuatu yang elegan, tetapi tetap bisa merangkum kesukaan para kawula muda penggiat indie.” Kemudian dia bersandar. “Begini. Elegan, klasik, tetapi tetap bisa diperuntukkan bagi yang berjiwa muda yang ... barangkali agak _edgy_? Karena fokus pertama dari pasar untuk perusahaan ini adalah musik K-Indie, tetapi tak meninggalkan kesan dari agensi induk, SM Entertainment.”

James berpikir selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia mengeluarkan iPad dari ranselnya. “Saya akan tunjukkan beberapa palet warna yang cocok dengan visi itu. Mohon tunggu sebentar.” Kening James berkerut, sesekali dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. “Omong-omong, Tuan Kim, saat saya kuliah dulu, saya menikmati lagu-lagu EXO. Kakak perempuan saya adalah penggemar grup Anda. Dia punya poster Baekhyun-sshi di sekeliling kamarnya.”

Junmyeon tertawa kecil. “Terima kasih. Senang sekali mendengarnya. Ada lagu yang sangat berkesan?”

James mengangkat pandangan sebentar. “Universe. Saya sangat suka palet warna pada videonya.”

“Benar-benar cara bicara anak desain.”

James tersenyum tipis. Dia lantas menampilkan layar iPad-nya kepada Junmyeon, “Satu yang paling saya rekomendasikan adalah palet warna ini; hitam, emas, merah muda, dan putih. Hitam adalah warna netral yang paling mewakili, kemudian merah muda dan putih adalah warna khas agensi induk dengan beberapa perubahan—lalu emas adalah pelengkap, menunjukkan kesan berkelas. Bagaimana?”

“Bisa kauterapkan ke salah satu contoh desain webnya?”

“Boleh. Sebentar, Tuan Kim.” James membiarkan Junmyeon menunggu sekitar satu menit, kemudian dia memperlihatkan hasilnya. “Begini, bagaimana?”

Junmyeon mengamatinya sebentar, lalu menggulirkan layar ke atas dan bawah. “Aku ingin lihat contoh lain. Bisa?”

James mengklik beberapa opsi, dan tampillah _grid_ berisi sampel buatannya. “Silakan pilih salah satu yang paling menarik, nanti akan saya aplikasikan warnanya.”

Junmyeon memilih cukup lama, dan harus diinterupsi oleh satu panggilan lewat _intercom_. Ia membawa iPad itu ke meja kerjanya. “Ada apa, Nona Heo?”

“Ada perwakilan dari kelompok musisi indie yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda. Saya sudah mengatur jadwalnya untuk besok, tetapi mereka butuh hari ini karena besok mereka berhalangan. Bolehkah saya mengganti jadwal pertemuan Anda dengan divisi sumber daya manusia sore ini?”

Junmyeon berdecak. “Geser pertemuan dengan divisi itu ke pukul tujuh.”

“Tapi mohon maaf, Tuan Kim, tadi pagi Anda mengingatkan saya bahwa pukul tujuh harus kosong karena Anda harus menjemput Nona Bae dan makan malam bersamanya.”

Junmyeon mengusap keningnya. Karena sudah berhubungan dengan Juhyun, ia mendadak merasa tak enak. “Ya sudah, alokasikan waktu setengah jam saja sebelum pertemuanku dengan Tuan Park. Jika mereka perlu lebih dari setengah jam, jadwalkan lusa atau hari lainnya.”

“Baik, Tuan Kim, akan saya sampaikan. Terima kasih.”

Junmyeon pun kembali pada James setelah menekan opsi satu desain yang menurutnya paling tepat, yang dipilihnya sambil menjawab telepon barusan.

“Selera yang bagus, Tuan Kim. Begini jadinya jika menggunakan palet warna yang saya usulkan tadi.”

“Bagus. Secara garis besar, aku setuju. Untuk pengembangannya, elemen-elemen di dalamnya, tata letak dan sebagainya, kau bisa mendiskusikannya dengan divisi pengembangan web. Aku mempercayakannya semua pada kalian, karena peranku hanya sampai di sini.”

“Siap, Tuan Kim.”

“Aku menunggunya. Senang sekali bisa bekerja denganmu.” Junmyeon menjabat tangannya tepat ketika James berdiri. “Terima kasih telah bergabung bersama kami.”

“Saya baru memulainya, Tuan Kim, saya akan bekerja keras setelah ini. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan Anda.”

* * *

“Saya benar-benar perlu wakil, Tuan Kim.” Park Joowan, bagian divisi sumber daya manusia itu mengeluh tanpa segan-segan di depan Junmyeon. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak di agensi induk, meskipun tidak begitu akrab, Junmyeon bukan orang asing baginya sehingga ia pun tak ragu-ragu untuk memelas. “Siapa pun. Saya tidak bisa mendesak sekarang, saya tahu keadaannya, tetapi paling tidak untuk bekerja ke depannya, saya membutuhkan orang lain.”

“Agensi induk tidak menunjuk seorang pun?”

“Katanya semua itu berada di tangan Anda. Dan posisi top tidak berada dalam daftar perekrutan ... kecuali jika Anda mengubahnya. Tapi saya mendengar dari atasan di agensi induk, seseorang pada posisi itu harus melalui _close recruitment_ , terutama karena orang-orang di atas sana membutuhkan orang-orang yang dipercaya saja untuk memegang posisi-posisi top.”

Junmyeon menopangkan lehernya pada sandaran sofa. “Baiklah, semua adalah kewajibanku. Akan kupilih orang-orang yang kupercaya. Akan kuusulkan pada agensi induk.” Kemudian ia mengerjap cepat. “Ada berapa staf perempuan di organisasi inti? Aku ingin staf perempuan. Suara perempuan harus terwakili ... kita butuh perempuan untuk mengatur beberapa hal dan menerima perspektif mereka.”

“Sekitar tiga puluh persen, tetapi belum termasuk staf-staf yang sedang dalam tahap perekrutan.”

“Aku mencari seseorang yang berpengalaman, dan kau juga mencari. Kandidat akan kita diskusikan nanti. Aku akan melibatkan agensi induk jika diperlukan.”

“Jika itu keinginan Anda, Tuan Kim, saya bersedia. Akan saya usahakan.” Dia pun berdiri, mengulurkan tangan untuk Junmyeon. “Terima kasih sudah mendengarkan saya. Dan tampaknya hari ini adalah hari yang panjang untuk Anda, Tuan Kim.”

Junmyeon menyalaminya sebentar, lantas mengelus tengkuknya yang mulai pegal-pegal. “Benar ... menyusun semuanya dari awal memang bukan perkara gampang.”

“Jangan lupa waktu makan dan istirahat, Tuan Kim. Selamat sore.”

Junmyeon lalu melemparkan dirinya ke sofa itu lagi, kepalanya mendongak lagi dari sandaran sofa. Mendadak ia ingin menyirami wajahnya sendiri dengan air dingin, atau bercokol lama-lama di bak mandi berisi air hangat yang nyaman. Dengan impulsif, ia pun mengambil ponsel pribadinya, yang bukan untuk bisnis, dan menekan tombol panggil pada kontak yang berada pada daftar teratas. 

“Halo, Minseok-ah?”

“Ahaaa, Tuan Presiden Kim, apa kabar?”

Junmyeon tertawa masam. “Minseok-ah, sudahlah.”

“Kenapa? Hari yang panjang, ya?”

“Aku tidak mengganggumu, ‘kan?”

“Harusnya akulah yang bertanya begitu. Aku sedang menikmati liburanku, bersantai di hotel di negeri orang seperti pengangguran, dan kau di sana, presiden sebuah perusahaan. Siapa yang sibuk, huh?”

Junmyeon memijat pangkal hidungnya. “Banyak sekali urusan hari ini. Aku hampir tertidur saat rapat.”

“Dasar, seperti tidak pernah hidup dalam kesibukan saja.”

“Tapi ini beda.” Junmyeon pun melepaskan kedua sepatunya, menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, rasanya lega sekali. “Aku juga sedang pusing soal perekrutan. Posisi atas masih banyak yang kosong—penyusunan dari awal tampaknya agak kacau.”

“Kau membutuhkan staf tambahan?”

“Benar sekali.”

“Naaaah. Saat yang tepat.”

“Kau punya seseorang, Minseok-ah?”

“Kenapa aku? Kau yang punya.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Juhyun.” Terdengar tawa ringan Minseok. “Kenapa tidak merekrut Juhyun?”

“... Kenapa dia?”

“Hei, ini saat yang tepat.” Minseok menjeda sebentar, memberi waktu untuk Junmyeon berpikir dan mempertimbangkan. “Kalian akan berada dalam satu organisasi. Bekerja bersama. Ini saat yang tepat untuk kalian saling menunjukkan diri. Terutama dirimu. Buktikan padanya bahwa kau adalah pria yang layak, lewat apa yang kaukerjakan sehari-hari di depan matanya. Ingat pembicaraan kita saat di atap gedung?”

“Tapi ... tapi dia sedang sibuk syuting drama ....”

“Hmmm ....”

“Eh—tunggu sebentar. Perlunya tidak sekarang juga,” Junmyeon pun tersadar, langsung duduk tegak dan matanya membelalak. “Setidaknya ke depannya, saat staf-staf di bawah sudah tersusun dan hanya tinggal menjalankan perusahaan. Ketua divisinya bilang begitu ... dia bilang tidak mengapa jika tidak bisa langsung dikabulkan ....”

“Tunggu apa lagi, Junmyeon-ah!”

Rasa kantuk dan lelah yang tadi melanda Junmyeon langsung sirna. Ekspresinya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat hanya dalam beberapa detik.


	4. found

Juhyun berterima kasih pada penata rias yang mendekatinya, yang menawarkan _touch up_ lagi, tetapi Juhyun menolak tawarannya, berkata bahwa ia ingin makan siang sekarang saja. Giliran ia _take_ sebentar lagi, dan makan siang telah datang lebih cepat. Ia memutuskan untuk makan dahulu, menyempatkan diri agar tidak ada banyak penundaan nanti.

Setelah dia memulai makan, ternyata para kru sebagian besar juga mengikutinya, juga para aktor yang sedang _break_. Hingga menyisakan kru inti perekaman dan tiga orang pemain figuran yang sedang beradegan di dalam gedung yang tak jauh dari taman tempat mereka syuting adegan barusan.

Junmyeon sedang berada di luar negeri, sehingga jadwalnya tak sepadat ketika di kantor, sehingga ada banyak waktu untuk berbalas-balasan pesan dengan Juhyun.

Hyungjo juga menikmati makan siangnya, kali ini ia mendekati Juhyun yang sengaja duduk sendiri, menjauh dari para kru.  Juhyun langsung mematikan layar ponselnya begitu Hyungjo mendekatinya.

“Boleh?”

Juhyun mengangguk dan sengaja memberi tempat untuk Hyungjo di sisi lain kursi panjang.

“Sedang bicara dengan seseorang yang penting?” Dia mengedikkan dagu ke arah ponsel Juhyun di pangkuannya. “Silakan saja. Aku tidak akan mengintip.”

“Hmm, ya. Begitulah.”

Hyungjo melihat-lihat sekitar, ia mengunyah dengan cepat. “Pacar, ya?”

Juhyun meliriknya. Hyungjo alih-alih takut, hanya terkekeh mendapati tatapan Juhyun yang agak mengejutkan—jika pria lain, terutama yang lebih muda, pasti akan ciut. “Maaf, aku penasaran,” tukasnya. “Yang hari itu? Tenang, aku tidak akan bilang-bilang.”

“Sepertinya orang-orang juga sadar.” Juhyun mengangkat bahu. “Sepertinya aku dan Junmyeon sudah menjadi rahasia publik.”

“Kalian sudah pernah masuk laman berita, ‘kan, sebelum ini? Seingatku aku pernah membacanya. Secara kebetulan.”

Juhyun tak mengiyakan, tak pula menyanggah.

“Tapi agensi kalian waktu itu menyangkalnya.”

“Media menangkap kami di saat yang kurang tepat, dan tidak pernah menangkap hal-hal penting yang lainnya,” ungkapnya, sengaja bermain teka-teki. “Hubungan kami rumit.”

“Bukan hal yang asing di dunia hiburan.” Hyungjo tampak telah menyelesaikan makannya, dan menyingkirkan kotak makan itu ke sisi lain kursi. “Aku juga berkali-kali seperti itu. Tapi, beruntungnya, aku saat itu belum terlalu terkenal. Aku tidak bisa jadi bahan berita yang menjanjikan.”

Entah mengapa, Juhyun begitu tergelitik untuk menggali lebih jauh—secara tiba-tiba saja. “Kau sedang dalam hubungan yang rumit juga?”

“Tidak, aku sekarang _single_. Padahal waktu itu aku hampir saja menikah.”

“Oh. Sayang sekali.”

“Tapi aku tidak menyesal.” Hyungjo bersandar pada kursi dengan santai, kedua tangannya mengatup tenang. “Kau sendiri, sudah punya rencana ke sana, bersama Suho-sshi?”

Juhyun merasa sedikit kesal karena arah pembicaraan malah berbalik ke dirinya lagi, saat ia sedang bermaksud sebaliknya. Namun untuk mendapatkan cerita lebih banyak, biasanya kita juga turut harus bercerita pula. “Masih ada beberapa hal yang ingin kupastikan ... walaupun kami sudah mengarah ke sana.”

“Tunggu apa lagi? Dia sudah mapan, sudah menjalankan kewajiban militernya, usia kalian juga cukup matang.” Hyungjo menelengkan kepala, matanya yang cokelat terkena sinar matahari dan membuat Juhyun terdiam sebentar. Cahaya mata itu mirip dengan mata seseorang.

“Kau ... kau ingin tahu sekali.”

Hyungjo malah tergelak, membuat Juhyun mengernyit. “Maaf, maaf,” kilahnya, “aku merasa nyaman berbicara denganmu, bahkan di luar skrip. Jadi bagiku semuanya terasa natural saja. Aku selalu menganggap orang-orang yang nyaman bagiku adalah teman dekatku, walaupun mungkin tidak sebaliknya. Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya.” Ekspresi wajahnya begitu tenang, kontras dengan garis-garis wajahnya yang tegas, rahangnya yang tajam, dan tulang pipinya yang menonjol; yang seolah-olah menggambarkan sifat-sifat yang dingin. Sebaliknya, Hyungjo terasa seperti seorang yang sangat lembut dan familiar. “Aku mengerti pernikahan adalah hal yang rumit. Bukan hanya tentang kehidupan material bersama ... tapi soal mencocokkan sifat, dan cara kita menerima hal-hal yang di luar dugaan. Aku gagal di salah satu hal itu dengan mantan pacarku dulu ... jadi sekarang bagiku lebih baik aku mencari seseorang yang sepemikiran dalam beberapa hal, dan di hal-hal yang tidak, kami sama-sama mampu menoleransinya.”

Juhyun tertegun. Ia yang semula berniat untuk langsung menutup diri dan menyudahi pembicaraan, merasa tertarik dengan cara pemikiran Hyungjo. Ia merasa terpantik; makna itulah yang sedang benar-benar dicarinya.

Ia menanyai dirinya sendiri, apa yang ia cari dari Junmyeon? Jika soal materi, dirinya sendiri pun bisa mencukupi keinginan pribadinya. Apalagi jika ditambah dari Junmyeon. Masalah mereka tidak terletak di situ. Apa saja yang dipikirkan Junmyeon tentang masa depan? Tentang mereka berdua? Apakah Junmyeon akan menolak beberapa prinsipnya dalam kehidupan, dan menanggapinya dengan tidak ramah? Atau mungkin Junmyeon juga seperti Hyungjo?

“Sudah kubilang,” tambah Hyungjo, yang membuat Juhyun tersentak dan bangun dari lamunannya, “kau tidak perlu menjawabnya. Maaf kalau ini membuatmu tidak nyaman.”

“Tidak, tidak apa-apa,” jawab Juhyun datar, mencoba menyembungikan nada gamangnya. “Aku baru memikirkan soal pernikahan belakangan ini. Sebelumnya, hubungan kami diisi dengan bagaimana cara kami membagi waktu untuk satu sama lain di sela-sela jadwal yang tidak pernah berbarengan—dan selalu terpisah jarak.”

“Kalian berusaha mengenal diri masing-masing pelan-pelan, ya? Bisa dimaklumi untuk para artis, terutama seperti kalian yang sibuk di panggung. Panggung, studio, panggung, studio, tampaknya selalu seperti itu. Jarang ada hubungan yang langgeng kecuali kalian mundur perlahan dari ketenaran, dan bersiap untuk jadwal yang ‘biasa-biasa saja’.”

“Itu tidak salah.” Juhyun mengamati kotak makannya, yang masih terisi sebagian terutama di bagian potongan sayur. “Aku sendiri pun masih agak terkejut jika melihat ke belakang, kami bisa bertahan selama ini.”

“Tidak pernah merasa bosan?” Hyungjo bertanya dengan senyuman iseng.

“Dalam bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan, mustahil tidak pernah merasakannya.”

“Ah, dalam menjalin hubungan ... rekorku satu tahun. Kalau boleh tahu, sudah seberapa lama kalian?”

“Terlalu rumit jika diceritakan dalam angka. Sungguh. Saling mengenal sejak awal? Mungkin lima belas tahun. Atau lebih. Dan karena hubungan kami _on_ dan _off_ , terlalu sering untuk itu, hitungan tahunnya jadi tidak jelas. Kami berdua tidak bisa memastikannya.”

“Kalian hebat.” Hyungjo berdecak sambil menggeleng-geleng kagum. Dia bahkan bertepuk tangan dengan pelan. “Aku salut.”

Namun Juhyun tak menganggapnya sebagai pujian. Sebaliknya, ia merasa ciut. Jika benar Hyungjo hanya bertahan paling lama satu tahun dalam hubungan, ia telah sampai pada pemikiran itu. Juhyun pun mulai membayangkan skenario dunia alternatif yang berlawanan dengan kehidupannya hingga sekarang. Bagaimana jika ia bertemu dengan Hyungjo lebih dulu daripada Junmyeon? Apa yang akan mereka bagi bersama? Bagaimana pemikiran mereka berdua? Apa yang akan disadarinya?

Lekas-lekas ia menyingkirkan pemikiran itu. Ia dan Junmyeon menghabiskan tahun-tahun di belakang sana untuk menemukan dan membangun diri mereka masing-masing. Kehidupan dari panggung ke panggung, makna-maknanya, dan cara mereka bertahan bersama di samping itu semua bukanlah hal yang patut disesali.

“Kau sudah selesai makan? Sini kotakmu.”

“Tidak. Aku masih ingin menghabiskannya. Aku akan membuangnya sendiri.”

“Aku buang punyaku dulu. Ingin titip sesuatu? Aku ingin ke truk makanan—barangkali ada minuman segar.”

“Tidak perlu, terima kasih. Aku sedang memperbanyak konsumsi air putih saja.”

“Selamat melanjutkan makan, Juhyun-ah.” Hyungjo pun berdiri. Juhyun menatap kepergiannya hingga pemuda itu begitu jauh di antara para kru.

* * *

Hyungjo adalah tipikal pemuda yang sering sekali Juhyun temukan di industri tempatnya bekerja lebih dari satu dekade ini. Dia _tahu_ pesonanya, dan dia memanfaatkannya untuk menjalin pertemanan yang serius dengan banyak orang.

Orang seperti apa dia dahulu? Juhyun begitu ingin tahu—termasuk soal perempuan yang meninggalkannya. Belakangan ini Juhyun pikir dirinya terlalu banyak mempelajari orang-orang hingga sampai-sampai rasanya terlalu banyak menelisik. Semenjak pembicaraannya tempo hari dengan Hyungjo, orang itu benar-benar membuatnya penasaran. Dan sekarang ia sudah mendapatkan hasil pengamatannya: Hyungjo begitu aktif membangun relasi, entah untuk mencari ketenaran, lebih banyak pekerjaan, atau mungkin mengganti sesuatu yang hilang itu.

Junmyeon sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Melobi, menyusun organisasi, membuat cetak biru proyek-proyek, mengadakan rapat-rapat, terkadang harus lintas negara. Sekarang dia berada di New York. Juhyun begitu ingin bertemu dengannya, memastikan banyak hal, membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak mudah jika tanpa bertatap muka.

“Juhyun-ah. Halo, Juhyun-ah.” Hyungjo memainkan tangannya di depan Juhyun, barulah Juhyun menyadari keberadaannya. Lelaki itu tertawa halus. “Tidak pulang?”

Juhyun lihat banyak kru sudah berkemas. Ada yang sudah menuju tempat parkir. Sekarang baru pukul enam, tetapi jatah syuting mereka sudah selesai hari ini. “Aku menunggu manajerku.”

“Ah, Suho-sshi masih di luar negeri rupanya. Aku bisa mengantarmu.”

“Tidak, terima kasih.”

“Tenang saja, bukan hanya kita di dalam mobil. Yunha-sshi juga akan bersama kita. Aku berjanji minum-minum dengannya malam ini.”

Juhyun menelengkan kepala. Yunha adalah aktris pendukung mereka, meski tidak terlibat _loveline_ dengan Hyungjo, dia punya peran yang banyak beradegan bersama Hyungjo. Juhyun begitu tergoda untuk ikut, untuk melihat tentang lelaki itu lebih dalam, mengamati pemikirannya, terutama soal pemikirannya.

Saat itulah, Juhyun tersadar. Satu hal yang sekarang membuatnya tertarik pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya adalah pemikiran mereka.

Ia benar-benar _butuh_ bertemu Junmyeon untuk memastikan bagaimana selanjutnya. Atau _kapan_ ia akan melanjutkan hubungan ini ke jenjang yang lebih serius—apakah secepatnya, atau ia masih perlu waktu lagi untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan Junmyeon dan pemikiran-peikirannya, caranya memandang hidup?

“Baiklah, aku ikut bersamamu saja.” Juhyun mengambil tasnya. “Sekarang? Akan kukabari manajerku.”

“Ya. Yunha sudah menunggu.” Hyungjo mengarahkan jempolnya ke balik pundak.

Juhyun sengaja mengambil tempat duduk di belakang, dan membiarkan mereka berdua bicara lebih banyak.

Hyungjo, kepada Yunha, membicarakan hal yang serupa dengan apa yang dia katakan pada Juhyun waktu itu. Juhyun diam-diam tersenyum. Ia telah menemukan jawabannya: apa yang dicari Hyungjo adalah kriteria terakhir dengan kesupelannya pada banyak orang. Dia ingin _mengganti_ sesuatu yang telah hilang.

Barangkali, pikir Juhyun, jika ia dan Junmyeon tak pernah bertemu, Hyungjo akan melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda pada dirinya.

“Sudah sampai, Juhyun-ah.” Hyungjo menoleh dari kursi pengemudi. “Di sini komplek apartemenmu?”

Juhyun hanya tersenyum simpul. “Sebenarnya bukan. Rumahku bukan di sekitar sini. Tapi tolong jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa, oke?”

“Jangan bilang ini apartemen Suho-sshi,” Hyungjo terlihat kaget dan tak percaya. “Kukira dia di luar negeri?”

“Memang benar. Tapi aku sedang ingin ke sini. Terima kasih, ya. Selamat bersenang-senang, kalian berdua.”

Juhyun tak menunggu sampai mereka berdua menjauh untuk masuk ke dalam. Sebelumnya, ia tak pernah ke sini tanpa Junmyeon atau saat Junmyeon tidak ada—tetapi Junmyeon memberi tahunya angka kunci untuk jaga-jaga.

Ia tak menyimpan bajunya di sana, sehingga ia membongkar lemari Junmyeon untuk mencari kaos yang paling kecil. Ia menemukannya di tumpukan terbawah, berwarna putih, serta selembar celana olahraga yang ketika ia pakai, harus ia gulung bagian pinggannya beberapa kali.

Juhyun bersantai di tempat tidurnya setelah menghabiskan sebuah apel di ruang makan. Ia memperkirakan pukul berapa di New York sekarang, dan menyimpulkan barangkali ini waktu yang tepat untuk menelepon. Junmyeon mungkin belum memulai aktivitasnya, masih terlalu pagi untuk urusan bisnis di sana. Ia menghubungi lelaki itu melalui panggilan video.

“Halo!” Junmyeon menyapanya dengan semangat, ia sudah rapi meskipun masih memakai kaos. “Juhyunie, sudah selesai syutingnya?”

“Hmm. Dan aku sudah makan apel. Sepertinya aku ingin tidur saja,” ucapnya, sengaja menjauhkan ponselnya dari wajah agar sekelilingnya terlihat.

Hal itu disadari oleh Junmyeon. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya selama beberapa saat. “Sepertinya aku kenal tempat tidur itu ... dinding itu ... dan jam meja itu!”

Juhyun tertawa kecil.

“Dan itu kaosku!” Ekspresinya langsung berubah penuh binar. “Kau berada di rumahku?”

Juhyun mengambil salah satu bantal dan memeluknya, menelengkan kepala dengan jenaka pada Junmyeon. “Aku ingin sekali bicara denganmu, tapi bukan lewat ini. Ada hal-hal yang harus kubicarakan langsung. Cepat pulang, ya.”

“Aku juga—ada hal penting yang harus kutawarkan padamu, tidak sempat sejak setengah bulan lalu gara-gara kita sama-sama sibuk ... aku akan segera pulang, tenang saja. Tunggu sebentar lagi.”

“Tentang apa itu?”

“Sesuatu untuk kita berdua, begitu tepatnya. Sisanya ... sisanya nanti akan kukatakan saat kita bertemu. Seperti kau juga ... ada hal-hal yang lebih baik dibicarakan secara langsung.”

“Cepat pulang,” ulang Juhyun. “Aku merindukanmu.”

“Aku lebih dari itu, Juhyunie.”

Junmyeon bercerita sedikit tentang hari-harinya di Amerika, dan apa yang ditemuinya belakangan ini. Juhyun menceritakan tentang syuting dramanya yang telah berjalan beberapa episode dan jadwal penayangannya yang telah ditetapkan. Mereka menutupnya dengan janji untuk bertemu di akhir minggu.

Juhyun memeluk bantal itu sambil meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Junmyeon pasti tak sempat mencuci ini sebelum ia berangkat, pikir Juhyun, karena masih samar-samar tercium aroma sampo favorit Junmyeon dan sedikit aroma tubuhnya. Juhyun menghidunya dalam-dalam, seraya memikirkan apa yang mungkin sekarang Junmyeon pikirkan.

Dinding kamar Junmyeon hampir tidak memiliki hiasan apa-apa. Benda-benda seperti parfum, pembersih wajah, dan benda-benda sponsor lainnya agak berantakan di meja dekat cermin di sudut lain. Junmyeon mungkin agak terburu-buru sehingga tak sempat mengemasi semuanya untuk ia bawa. Pintu menuju ruangan kecil berupa studio terbuka sedikit. Studio itu ruangan favorit Juhyun. Meski tak selengkap milik teman-teman Junmyeon, terutama Chanyeol, di situ ada piano dan kursi yang nyaman yang sesekali dipakai Junmyeon untuk menulis lirik. Juhyun ingin ke sana, tetapi tiba-tiba kantuk melandanya. Ia memutuskan untuk tidur sebentar.


	5. answer

Juhyun mulai rajin mengunjungi rumah Junmyeon di hari-hari berikutnya. Sembari menunggu kepulangan lelaki itu, ia membersihkan isi rumahnya pelan-pelan. Mencuci sprei dan semua sarung bantal, menyetrika baju-baju Junmyeon yang berada di lemari. Meski ia selalu pulang malam hari, ia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke sana, dan baru kembali ke apartemennya pada pagi hari untuk bersiap-siap syuting kembali.

Pada hari Sabtu, hari kepulangan Junmyeon, ia mendapatkan jatah syuting yang sedikit sehingga ia bisa pulang pada sore hari. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak awal minggu—ia menghubungi sebuah nomor ponsel dengan was-was.

“Halo, Juhyun, ya?”

Juhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam, “Ya, Bu. Apa Ibu punya waktu?”

Di seberang sana, Ibu Kim terkekeh. “Tentu saja aku selalu punya waktu untukmu, Sayang. Ada apa?”

“Aku sedang berada di apartemen Junmyeon. Aku ingin menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kepulangannya ... Ibu ingin ikut? Aku ingin membuat kue dan tetap berada di sini sampai dia pulang. Bagaimana?”

“Tentu saja aku ingin bergabung, Nak! Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Tunggu, ya. Jangan mulai buat kuenya tanpa aku, lho.”

Setengah jam kemudian, ia dan Ibu Kim sudah berada di dapur bersama-sama untuk memanggang kue. Untuk makan mereka berdua, ia sudah menyiapkan makanan dari katering yang dipesannya sebelum ia datang. Mereka menikmati makan sore itu sembari menunggu kue tersebut matang. Penerbangan Junmyeon sudah berlalu sepuluh jam lebih, sehingga Juhyun memperkirakan kedatangannya pasti tak begitu lama lagi.

“Boleh aku bertanya beberapa hal tentang Junmyeon?” Juhyun memberanikan diri membuka topik pembicaraan ini, saat ia lihat Ibu Kim sudah hampir selesai makan.

“Tentu, Hyun-ah.” Dia menggeser kotak makannya ke tepian meja, lantas melipat tangannya di atas sana. “Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?”

“Apa dia pernah marah besar di rumah—paling tidak sebelum dia tinggal terpisah? Maksudku... aku ingin tahu, seperti apa sifatnya di hal-hal yang tidak pernah kulihat. Selama ini dia memang tidak pernah marah seperti itu padaku ... aku hanya ingin tahu.”

Ibu Kim menelengkan kepala, yang Juhyun rasa semakin membuatnya penasaran. “Dia anak yang membanggakan kalau soal emosi. Dia tidak pernah meledak-ledak. Walaupun kami tinggal bersama hanya sampai dia remaja, sebelum dia jadi _trainee_ , tapi dia tidak pernah memberontak. Saat dia sudah jadi _trainee_ , bahkan idol sekali pun, setiap kali dia pulang dia tidak pernah benar-benar membuat kekacauan.”

“Menurutmu, Bu, apakah karena dia menahannya atau dia memang tipe yang tidak akan pernah seperti itu?”

“Sebagai ibunya, aku tahu sifatnya memang seperti itu. Dia tidak suka perkelahian. Sifat-sifat naturalnya tampaknya bergabung dengan posisinya di grup. Dia tetaplah Junmyeon yang kaukenal, Hyun-ah.”

Juhyun mengangguk-angguk, baru menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja sebagai pengalihan rasa gugup. “Apa dia pernah ... membicarakan soal pernikahan padamu?”

Mendengarnya, Ibu Kim tertawa halus. “Tentu saja pernah. Aku mengenal namamu dari ceritanya tentang itu ... dan itu sudah cukup lama berlalu. Saat itu aku tanyakan padanya, apakah dia punya seseorang yang serius dia cintai, dia jawab _ada_. Tapi hubungan kalian masih belum menentu, dan dia pikir belum saatnya karena kalian juga masih dalam posisi yang sulit, terutama soal karir. Aku salut dengan kesabarannya dalam tujuan-tujuan hidupnya. Dia pekerja keras yang menanti hasil dengan tenang—bukan seorang pekerja keras yang terburu-buru. Kaulihat, ‘kan, seberapa lama dia menunggu untuk menjadi seorang artis?”

Juhyun hampir-hampir tidak berkedip saat menyimaknya. Bahkan ia tak mendengar bunyi _microwave_ dan Ibu Kim yang harus menyadarkannya dengan kalimatnya, _kuenya sudah matang, Hyun-ah._

Juhyun rasa itu sudah merangkum apa yang ingin Juhyun tahu dari cara-cara Junmyeon memandang dunia. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan masih merasa limbo, kata-kata Ibu Kim menenggelamkan dirinya sampai-sampai rasanya menyesakkan, dan ia membantu Ibu Kim mengeluarkan kuenya seakan-akan dengan setengah sadar.

Juhyun lekas-lekas kembali ke dirinya sendiri saat sedang membereskan meja, sadar bahwa Junmyeon bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba sebentar lagi. Ia membersihkan sisa-sisa kotak makan mereka saat Ibu Kim memindahkan kue dari loyangnya. Dengan tangkas ia mencuci semua wadah bekas adonan kue, memvakum lantai, dan mengatur susunan benda-benda yang agak berantakan di sekitar konter.

Ia menawarkan diri untuk memotong buah-buahan sebagai _topping_ untuk kue tersebut, dan Ibu Kim mempersilakannya.

“Tadi aku bawa kukis buatanku dari rumah. Sebentar, ya ... di mana Myeonie menaruh kotak-kotak untuk kue yang kuberikan untuknya ....” Ibu Kim menelaah rak di bagian atas konter.

Ketika mereka sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, saat itulah Juhyun mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal,

“Lho, kalian di sini?”

Junmyeon berada di ambang pintu di antara ruang tengah dan ruang makan, ekspresinya tak tergambarkan. Sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa bahagia. “Ibu, Juhyun-ah!” Ia menuju ibunya terlebih dahulu, kemudian memeluknya. Juhyun mundur dari meja dan mencuci tangannya, meski masih ada dua buah kiwi yang belum selesai dipotong, ia mengabaikannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Junmyeon berjalan ke arahnya—Juhyun merasa konyol. _Seperti anak remaja yang baru jatuh cinta saja_ , rutuknya pada diri sendiri. Terlebih ketika melihat senyuman lebar pemuda itu, yang membuat matanya tenggelam dalam bentuk sabit yang jenaka.

Mereka malah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan canggung, dan Juhyun benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan. Terlebih dengan Ibu Kim di latar belakang yang cekikikan. Junmyeon juga tertawa canggung—tetapi berakhir dengan memeluknya.

“Selamat datang,” bisik Juhyun sembari membalas pelukannya.

Junmyeon pun mengecup keningnya seraya menambahkan, “Aku pulang.” Kalimat yang membuat Juhyun merasa kaki-kakinya berubah menjadi agar-agar—sementara itu Junmyeon berlalu begitu saja seakan-akan yang barusan bukan apa-apa. Juhyun tak bisa berhenti bertanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia merasa kembali ke tahun-tahun jauh sebelum ini, ketika mereka baru saja memulai hubungan yang kemudian akan berubah menjadi petualangan besar bak petualangan _roller coaster_ , putus-nyambung tak terhitung, dengan ribuan kata _maaf_ dan _aku masih sayang padamu_.

“Siapa yang membuat ini?” Junmyeon memandangi kue di atas meja dengan muka cerah.

“Hyun-ah yang membuatnya.”

“Tidak,” ucap Juhyun dengan suara rendah, “Ibu banyak membantu.”

Kemudian Junmyeon menoleh ke arah mereka berdua, “Ibu sudah punya panggilan sayang padanya?”

“Kau cemburu, Nak?” Ibu Kim mendekati Junmyeon lalu merangkul pundaknya. “Kalau kau sering-sering pergi seperti ini, aku akan merebutnya darimu, lho,” candanya.

“Kalau begitu, aku akan sering-sering ajak dia pergi saja,” balas Junmyeon, akan tetapi lirikannya pada Juhyun begitu berarti, sampai-sampai Juhyun memiliki firasat—pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak sabar ingin Junmyeon katakan. Mendadak ia teringat pembicaraan mereka di hari pertama Juhyun berkunjung ke rumah ini.

 _Pasti berhubungan dengan itu_.

* * *

Ibu Kim pulang pada pukul sepuluh malam. Junmyeon menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Juhyun ke apartemennya, tetapi perempuan itu bermaksud untuk bertahan sebentar.

“Kita harus bicara. Soal yang waktu itu ....”

Junmyeon menarik kursi meja makan dan duduk tepat di hadapan Juhyun. “Aku ingat. Kau duluan, Juhyun-ah.”

“Tidak. Kau saja. Karena ... karena sepertinya aku sudah mendapatkannya. Aku ingin mendengar sesuatu darimu.”

“ _Sudah mendapatkannya_? Kita baru bertemu sekarang. Kau bertanya pada Ibu?”

“Aku mencari tahu dengan caraku sendiri.” Juhyun membuat pola-pola abstrak pada permukaan meja dengan ujung jarinya. “Ya, dari Ibu.”

Junmyeon mengangguk-angguk. Ia sengaja mendiamkan Juhyun begitu lama, sampai Juhyun memandanginya dengan tatapan mendesak. Junmyeon kemudian meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Juhyun.

“Perusahaan membutuhkan satu orang sebagai wakil di bagian manajemen sumber daya manusia. Aku ingin kau berada di sana.”

Mata Juhyun membulat. “Aku, di perusahaan? Aku tidak punya kualifikasi, Junmyeon-ah. Dan—dramaku?”

“Tidak sekarang. Masih ada waktu. Kau bisa menyelesaikan dramamu dengan tenang dulu.” Junmyeon menjeda, matanya masih menatap pada mata Juhyun dalam-dalam. “Kali ini sebagai wakil, Juhyun-ah. Kau punya ketua yang sesuai dengan bidangnya. Kami menginginkan seseorang untuk membantunya—dan aku ingin posisi itu diambil oleh seorang wanita. Posisi top kekurangan wanita—kami butuh sumbangan pemikiran dari wanita. Bekerja di satu kantor yang sama denganmu akan menjadi hal yang sangat menyenangkan untukku.”

“... Aku tidak bisa.”

“Kau adalah seorang _leader_. Kau tahu caranya mengatur orang-orang. Kau ingin kuliah untuk melengkapi kualifikasimu? Kau bisa melakukannya pelan-pelan. Aku akan membantumu.”

“Itu berbeda, Junmyeon-ah. Mengatur empat orang dengan puluhan staf—atau bahkan ratusan nanti, tidak sama.”

Junmyeon mengelus punggung tangan Juhyun dengan ibu jarinya. “Aku tidak akan memaksamu, aku akan memberimu waktu untuk berpikir.”

“Dan jika aku bilang tidak?”

“Kaupikir aku akan berhenti mencintaimu?” Junmyeon hampir tertawa. “Tentu tidak. Ini hanya penawaran, meskipun aku benar-benar ingin kau menerimanya, aku masih menyerahkan semuanya padamu. Semua berada di tanganmu. Pertimbangkan baik-baik.”

Juhyun menunduk sebentar. Bekerja di sebuah kantor tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya, tetapi asumsi bahwa ia bisa lebih sering bertemu Junmyeon, bekerja bersamanya, semua itu menggodanya. Mencoba sesuatu yang baru bukanlah sesuatu yang cukup menakutkan baginya.

“Apa kau punya jadwal kosong paling tidak satu hari dalam waktu dekat? Aku punya rencana untuk makan malam bersama kolega baruku di Macau. Aku ingin mengajakmu, sekalian mengenalkanmu sedikit-sedikit pada lingkungan baruku.”

Juhyun mengulum bagian dalam pipinya. Mengingat-ingat jadwal barunya, adegan-adegan penting yang harus dilakoninya dalam waktu dekat. “Hari Selasa sepertinya aku hanya syuting setengah hari. Jika selesai dengan cepat, pagi hari pun bisa kuselesaikan. Apa kita bisa langsung terbang setelahnya?”

“Akan kuatur. Segera kukabari.”

Juhyun mengangguk. Junmyeon menepuk punggung tangannya dengan lembut sebelum beranjak dari kursi untuk mengambil minuman.


	6. forever

Juhyun bisa menyelesaikan jatah adegannya pada hari Selasa itu di pukul sebelas. Sisanya adalah waktu untuk mengulangi adegan untuk para pemeran pendukung yang harus di- _retake_ lagi, sehingga ia pun bisa segera terbang bersama Junmyeon ke Macau pada pukul tiga.

Acara makan malam itu akan diadakan di sebuah restoran dengan reservasi khusus, tetapi Junmyeon tidak meminta Juhyun untuk memakai pakaian yang terlalu mewah. Kolega barunya, seorang penggiat musik yang juga seorang investor, adalah orang yang sederhana dan tidak suka sesuatu yang berlebihan. Namun Juhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memakai pakaian terbaiknya, sebuah gaun hitam yang ia beli di Paris saat pemotretannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Junmyeon pada akhirnya tak melarangnya, hanya memandanginya yang sedang memoles wajahnya di depan cermin kamar hotel mereka.

Juhyun masih merasa tatapan Junmyeon berarti lebih banyak dari yang ia kira.

“Aku perlu mengganti gaunku?”

“Tidak.” Junmyeon mendekat. Ia tersenyum, salah satu tangannya masih berada di saku jasnya. “Tidak perlu. Hanya saja ....” Kemudian ia mengeluarkan tangannya, yang ternyata menggenggam sebuah kotak persegi yang hampir seukuran genggamannya. “Aku ingin kau memakai ini,” ucapnya pelan setelah berdiri tepat di belakang Juhyun. Ia meletakkan kotaknya di atas meja rias, kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kalung keperakan dengan liontin berupa rangkaian swarovski yang menjuntai sepanjang kelingking.

Junmyeon memasangkannya di leher Juhyun. “Ini milik ibuku. Dia memberikannya secara khusus padamu.”

Juhyun secara perlahan menyentuh liontinnya, terpana. “Benar-benar boleh kupakai untuk seterusnya?”

“Tentu saja. Ini resmi milikmu sekarang.”

Juhyun mengamati Junmyeon yang sedang mengagumi betapa pasnya kalung itu dengan penampilan dirinya malam ini melalui cermin. Mata mereka berserobok di sana.

“Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?” Juhyun tak menghentikan adu pandang mereka.

“Silakan saja.”

“Soal permintaanmu itu ... tolong jujurlah padaku. Apa hanya itu alasanmu—kekurangan orang? Instingku berkata bahwa ada hal lain, Junmyeon-ah. Kau tidak perlu takut, cerita saja.”

Junmyeon tak terlihat gugup atau berniat menyembunyikan sesuatu, setidaknya itulah yang dilihat Juhyun dari kaca. Junmyeon malam ini, dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasi ungu beledunya benar-benar membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Sementara menunggu jawabannya, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai sebagian-sebagian kenyataan yang terjadi. Lelaki ini memilihnya, dan apakah ia pantas untuknya? Juhyun takut akan banyak hal, salah satunya adalah Junmyeon yang bisa saja hanyalah orang yang berlalu sebentar di babak-babak kehidupannya, untuk kemudian terlepas lagi. Tahun-tahun di belakang yang mereka lewati bersama terkadang tak cukup untuk meyakinkannya.

“Aku ingin membuktikan diriku.”

Juhyun menoleh, dan tangan Junmyeon tak juga beranjak dari pundaknya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya, kemudian melanjutkan,

“Minseok berkata padaku, jika aku ingin membuktikan seberapa layak diriku untukmu, aku harus membuktikannya padamu secara langsung. Dengan bekerja bersama di satu tempat, aku ingin kau melihatku, menilaiku, dan yakin padaku, bahwa aku benar-benar serius padamu—dan aku ingin hidup bersamamu sampai mati.”

Juhyun tak sadar rahangnya menggantung saat mendengarkan kalimat yang diujarkan dengan perlahan-lahan, hati-hati, dan dengan kata-kata yang dipilih baik-baik itu. “Membuktikan ... dirimu?”

Junmyeon mengangguk tulus.

“Tanpa melakukan itu pun aku sudah memilihmu, Kim Junmyeon.” Ia berbalik, melupakan sisa riasannya. “Dalam pernikahan, kusadari sekarang, bukan hanya tentang materi, pesona diri, dan kekuatan. Pernikahan juga tentang berbagi kehidupan, berbagi ide, pemikiran, cara memandang kehidupan ke depannya, dan terutama, bagaimana cara kita memandang hubungan itu jika ada hal yang tidak selaras di hal-hal yang kusebut barusan. Bagaimana cara kita berdamai dengan perbedaan.”

“Aku tidak yakin aku sudah menujukkan cukup hal untukmu, Bae Juhyun. Aku baru memulai kehidupan baruku—dan aku ingin memperlihatkan padamu secara langsung caraku bekerja ....”

“Aku sudah melihatnya.”

“Selama ini—”

“Aku tahu.” Juhyun tak ingin mengatakan soal cerita Ibu Kim tempo hari. Biarlah itu untuk cerita nanti saja. “Kau memandang dunia dengan kesabaran dan kerja keras. Selama ini aku melihatnya, tetapi aku baru menyadarinya bahwa itulah jawaban dari hal-hal yang ingin kutahu tentang semua pandanganmu. Apapun perbedaan kita nanti, Junmyeon-ah, aku tahu kau akan menghadapinya dengan tenang dan tetap bekerja keras untuk hubungan kita.”

Giliran Junmyeon yang terdiam.

“Dan jika kau bertanya apakah aku bersedia menikahimu, tentu saja, Kim Junmyeon, aku bersedia.”

Junmyeon jarang sekali merasa ingin melakukan sesuatu secara impulsif dalam hidupnya—tetapi saat ini adalah pengecualian. Ia segera berlutut di hadapan Juhyun, tak peduli bahwa tak ada dekorasi cantik, bunga-bunga, cincin untuk ditawarkan, dan orang-orang yang mengabadikannya, dan dengan fakta bahwa mereka tengah berada di sebuah kamar hotel yang berwarna pucat dan tak meriah sama sekali.

“Apakah kau bersedia menikahiku, Bae Juhyun?”

Juhyun tidak membutuhkan banyak waktu. “Aku bersedia.”

* * *

Mereka tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan satu sama lain hingga memasuki restoran, dan baru melakukannya saat berkenalan dengan kolega Junmyeon, William Cho.

“Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Tuan Kim, aku senang sekali. Dan ini?” Dia menunjuk pada Juhyun dengan sopan.

“Bae Juhyun.” Juhyun mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabatnya. Senyum semringahnya tak dapat disembunyikan.

“Ah, ya, Juhyun-sshi. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Bae Juhyun.”

“Sebentar lagi Kim Juhyun,” tambah Junmyeon sembari memamerkan senyuman bangga.

Juhyun menyenggol pelan Junmyeon, tetapi senyumannya tak luntur, dan ia mengangguk pada William.

Pembicaraan pada makan malam itu berlangsung ringan, tetapi sarat akan lobi-lobi bisnis yang secara halus ditawarkan Junmyeon. Juhyun bisa melihat secara langsung bagaiman cara Junmyeon bekerja, dengan kehati-hatiannya tetapi penuh dengan keyakinan. Sifat-sifatnya terlihat nyata, tak jauh berbeda dengan gambaran secara garis besar yang diceritakan oleh Ibu Kim.

Junmyeon tak begitu mengulur waktu, dan William tampaknya juga kooperatif. Mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu lagi di Seoul dalam waktu dekat, dan William setuju untuk bekerja sama dengan Junmyeon. Pertemuan itu berakhir hanya dalam waktu satu jam. Mereka berdua langsung pulang ke hotel untuk berganti pakaian—mereka punya banyak waktu sebelum tengah malam untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat perbelanjaan, menenggelamkan diri di tengah keramaian sambil berpegangan tangan.

“Aku belum memberi jawaban pasti soal penawaranmu waktu itu,” ucap Juhyun setelah mereka keluar dari sebuah toko tas. “Maaf, Junmyeon-ah, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak sepertimu yang bisa melakukan banyak hal.”

Junmyeon melirik pada etalase toko lain yang memajang parfum-parfum dengan susunan yang sangat apik. “Tidak apa-apa.” Kemudian, ia menoleh pada Juhyun. “Kita barangkali ditakdirkan untuk berkarya di tempat yang berbeda. Bukan berarti itu hal yang buruk.”

“Perbedaan membuatmu mengerti kehidupan.” Juhyun menyaksikan orang-orang berlaluan, kendaraan yang melewati mereka, lampu-lampu yang berkedip-kedip atau yang menyala terang hingga pagi nanti, wajah-wajah yang tak akan dikenalinya lagi setelah ini, orang-orang yang sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri. _Dan aku tidak sabar untuk mengerti kehidupan bersamamu_ , ucapnya dalam hati, cukup untuknya seorang saja kali ini. Barangkali Junmyeon juga sudah tahu tanpa perlu ia ungkapkan.

“Jadi, kapan?”

“Musim depan? Musim panas adalah musim yang sesuai untuk pesta kebun impianku. Setelah dramaku selesai tayang, ayo kita umumkan.” Juhyun mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Junmyeon. “Sementara menunggunya, kita bisa mulai menyiapkannya.”

Junmyeon mendongak, langit tampak berpendar merah-jingga pudar karena cahaya kota. “Kita belum memberi tahu orangtuaku, orangtuamu, teman-temanku, teman-temanmu ....”

“Untuk orangtua, aku akan datang ke rumahmu, dan kau ke rumah orangtuaku dalam waktu dekat. Teman-teman? Ajak mereka semua makan di suatu tempat, sekalian saja beri tahu. Untuk saat ini, cukup mereka saja dulu. Bagaimana?”

“ _Deal_.”

Perhatian Juhyun kembali kepada orang-orang yang sibuk di jalanan. Orang-orang yang barangkali menikmati kehidupan dengan cara berbeda. Ada yang mencari makna, ada yang menjalaninya dengan siklus tertentu setiap harinya, tanpa mencari arti-arti di baliknya. Juhyun, di satu sisi, menyadari bahwa hidupnya sedari bertahun-tahun yang lalu selalu konstan dengan aktivitas-aktivitas yang beruntun, menuntutnya banyak hal, tetapi terkadang ia butuh arti. Ia memikirkan makna-makna tertentu.

Dan ia begitu ingin tahu cara orang-orang yang disayanginya memikirkan hal-hal serupa. Kemudian, mencocokkannya dengan dirinya, agar bisa memandang masa depan dengan lebih bermakna bersama.

Junmyeon bukan orang yang sederhana pemikirannya, ia tahu, oleh karena itu, ia ingin selalu berada di sisinya—

—menggali makna-makna bersama.

(Genggaman tangan mereka tak lepas hingga pulang.)


End file.
